Distances Apart
by iPAiNTED
Summary: discontinued.
1. First Present Meeting

**Distances Apart**

_--BLUEEEyyy_

Summary: The first time Wolfram met Yuuri, his heart skipped a beat. It was as frustrating as it was exciting. This new feeling completely devoured him. However, it was painful. A pain Wolfram never had to endure before. A pain, which reminded him, although Yuuri may be right in front of him, he was not his. To Wolfram, Yuuri was out of reach. Eventually Yuuri and Wolfram

Type: Alternate Universe, somewhat

Pairing: Yuuri and Wolfram, eventually

Author Notes: Will not be exactly like the storyline. Everything shall be in Wolfram's point of view unless stated otherwise. _Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. None of the characters or ideas in this story is for profit in any way whatsoever. If you had to pay or spend a single cent of money to read this story, somebody out there cheated you._ Anyhow, 'Distances Apart' written for purely boredom; do not expect updates or anything. There may also be spoilers, which I hope there will not be—but I will not remember since I watched the entire series so… Therefore, you were clearly, warned.

**D.i.s.t.a.n.c.e.s.a.p.a.r.t.t.a.r.p.a.s.e.c.n.a.t.s.i.D**

_What a wimp._ Those were Wolfram's first thoughts when he first looked at the boy. All he can see from a distance was a boy with dark hair that fell off his _own_ horse. A horse that Wolfram knew was the most gentle out of all the horses that the kingdom held. That horse was supposed to be the easiest to tame because of its patient and gentle nature. Only a wimp, like the one before him, would be unable to.

Then, the boy looked up at him and he froze, literally.

"Pretty boy…" murmured the stranger, starring straight at his face.

Did he just say _pretty boy?_ Wolfram snarled inwardly, glaring at the stranger. Wolfram was unable to see what the stranger looked like except for the easily identified dark hair. The sunlight was in his eyes. Although all he can see is dark hair—he was not sure if it was as dark as he originally thought. How dare this stranger call him a pretty boy!

He was seething in anger and when his older half-brother Conrart along with Gunter came along shouting "Your Majesty!" he was unable to bite back his comment, "This wimp _cannot_ be the king!" He had forgotten his respect and it was unable to stop now. Besides, this _boy_ called him a pretty boy. He will not let that slide—king or not.

Moreover, this is the part where he froze, literally. Because somehow—somehow, the sunlight that was semi-blocking his view of the stranger's futures suddenly disappeared, blocked by the clouds in the sky and he could see, _really_ see. It was shocking to say the least.

The boy—the boy before him looked exactly like that _other_ boy he met long ago. The only difference was the hair and eye colors. The boy from long before had auburn hair and reddish eyes. The boy currently before him has black hair and black eyes. How could two people look so similar? It was impossible—unless they were the same person.

The boy on the ground gave a nervous laugh.

Even the _laugh_ sounded the same. It brought up feelings in him and he felt like his face was reddening but it was okay. He was angry before, nobody would notice. He stalked up furiously (or as furiously as he thought he was) towards the supposed-to-be king and looked him straight in the eye. The boy before him looked confused. The boy before him did not recognize him. No hint of familiarity at all and it _hurt._ Nevertheless, Wolfram will keep his pride and he will not show the disgusting feelings he felt inside. Instead, he burned out in anger.

_What was this?_

"_You_," Wolfram snarled, knowing nothing else to do except show his anger "Are such a wimp!"

"What!" the boy shouted back, "I am not!"

"Now, Wolfram—His majesty has never ridden a horse before." Conrart said in favor of the boy.

"Conrart, I told you—just call me Yuuri!" protested the boy, "You were the one that named me after all!"

_Yuuri, so that was his name._

Wolfram glared, "What kind of a king is he supposed to be if he has never ridden a horse? I believe brother Gwendal would be a _way_ better king than this one could ever be." Actually, he did not think that at all. Gwendal was already over-working himself, being a King would overwork him further. Although he did not show it, he truly cared about Gwendal's health. He wondered if his brother would ever rest. His wrinkles were multiplying.

Gwendal Von Voltaire was his eldest brother. They were all sons of the former Demon Queen. Wolfram could not recall when his brother was not frowning, if he had ever stopped that is. His brother was always serious and grumpy all the time that he always figured that Gwendal usually woke up on the wrong side of the bed every single morning or something. However, although Gwendal worked a lot—he was also strange. Wolfram could not understand how someone so serious could be so in love with cute animals and deathly afraid of his childhood friend, Anissina. Well, he supposed, anyone forced to be a test experiment would be afraid.

Somehow, the events mixed themselves up and Wolfram could not exactly remember what happened after what. One moment he was shouting in anger, arguing his case (that he did not truly believe in a single bit) and the next they were at the dinner table. Time really flew. However, being a demon, Wolfram was ageless and had all the time in the world.

_Slap_

Yuuri had slapped him.

He blinked. He could not recall why he had or what lead to it. All he could remember from his broken, messed up memory that filled with anger—was that he somehow was unable to keep his mouth shut, ending in insulting the boy before him. He had not meant to do it, it was just something he had trouble controlling. No one had ever bothered to try to tell him to learn to control his anger. He was always able to do whatever he wanted.

Still, the boy slapped him. He was proposing to him. Was he really feigning ignorance before? Did he pretend not to know him nor recognize him? Was that all an act?

That was what Wolfram wished to think for the next second after someone explained to Yuuri what he had just done, the stupid wimp screamed, "What!?"

As if unable to tame the gentlest horse was not bad enough… He, clearly, did not know any of the rules of this world either.

Despite knowing that the other did not know any of the rules (seeing as Yuuri didn't even know the simplest of rules that slapping using the right hand on another's left cheek meant asking for their hand in marriage) he angrily, with a swish of his hand, a knife fell on the ground. He felt humiliated, if possible. How dare this stupid wimp shout, "I will never take it back!" before even knowing the extent of his actions. He was so _stupid._

_In addition,_ the boy was even stupider. He picked up the knife, accepting the challenge. Wolfram wanted to laugh, he wanted to laugh at the other's stupidity but refrained himself from. Although he had not learnt to control his anger, he did have to learn how to control the other types of feelings to show a cold demeanor and never embarrass himself as a member of the family of royalty when his mother had been queen.

"Hmph," he rudely smirked, "You have accepted the challenge—

"Cha—challenge? What challenge?" shouted Yuuri, his eyes held bewilderment. _Obviously, seeing as he did not know any of the rules._

Why was Wolfram doing this again? Oh right, he felt humiliated and cheated. The boy before him had proposed without knowing any of the rules. The boy before him had brought it upon himself anyways when he picked up the stupid knife. However, most of all—the boy before him did not remember him in any way whatsoever. Wolfram does not take well to being forgotten especially not when he had been searching for this _stupid_ wimp of a boy for years.

Conrart or another must have explained it to the wimp because he shouted, "_What_, A duel? I don't even know how to use a sword!"

Yes. The wimp was _such_ a wimp. Wolfram, from the kindness of his heart (and common sense), was about to call off the duel (to save the King's dignity and his own seeing as he is supposed to be a subordinate of the King and that meant—if the King lost under his own subordinate it would totally look bad for everyone including himself) however… Yuuri's next words made him stop that train of thought.

"Can a boy that looks like _that_ even fight? I mean—he looks more like a girl than anything else and… is he_ really_ not a girl?" Wolfram could not listen anymore. Anger was already surrounding his entire being. Whatever the people around him said next went into one ear and right out the other.

No. The wimp was going _down. _Dignity could just _die_ for all he cared

**D.i.s.t.a.n.c.e.s.a.p.a.r.t.t.a.r.p.a.s.e.c.n.a.t.s.i.D**

Author Notes: Well… the first chapter is going to somewhat follow the storyline. There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Well… even if you have not enjoyed it, I suppose it does not really matter—seeing, as I never bother to update anyways. _Coughcough_, anyways—anyone who reads this, write more KKM stories now! (So I would not be desperate enough to write them.)


	2. First Past Meeting

**Distances Apart**

_--BLUEEEyyy_

Summary: The first time Wolfram met Yuuri, his heart skipped a beat. It was as frustrating as it was exciting. This new feeling completely devoured him. However, it was painful. A pain Wolfram never had to endure before. A pain, which reminded him, although Yuuri may be right in front of him, he was not his. To Wolfram, Yuuri was out of reach. Eventually Yuuri and Wolfram

Type: Alternate Universe, somewhat

Pairing: Yuuri and Wolfram, eventually

Disclaimer: _Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. None of the characters or ideas in this story is for profit in any way whatsoever. If you had to pay or spend a single cent of money to read this story, somebody out there cheated you._

Author Notes: This chapter is about Wolfram's thoughts on the war of 20 years ago when he first met Yuuri. (Cannot recall the stupid episode, so if you watched it—I hope you remembered it because I am not explaining it.) Okay, okay—I will explain. Only continue reading if you did watch and you only do not remember. The episode was about Yuuri touching a demon artifact (some bowl artifact) that was supposed to recall old memories (it was also supposed to be a 'busted' demon artifact for people deemed it as 'not working'). Instead of recalling old memories, it sent Yuuri back in time where he met Julia (who was still trying to choose whether to entrust her soul to Shinou or not (The Original King)). Shinou was the one who sent Yuuri back in time to finalize Julia's decision and ensure that she has no regrets and that she would agree. Yuuri was also wearing hair dye (or his wig) and his contacts when he traveled back in time.

**D.i.s.t.a.n.c.e.s.a.p.a.r.t.t.a.r.p.a.s.e.c.n.a.t.s.i.D**

_He is cute._ These were Wolfram's first thoughts when he first laid eyes on the boy. The boy had auburn hair and reddish orbs. _He is _very_ cute._ Wolfram has never met the boy before. This was the first time he had. Usually, no one let outsiders in for no one knew whether they were working for the humans or not. Julia was an exception. The _boy_ was an exception. The boy was with Julia.

Julia giggled.

Wolfram was staring. He blushed. The other boy did not seem to notice, he seemed to be looking around in bewilderment—confusion evident on his face. Wolfram could not understand what was so interesting about men working or rebuilding the castle that was somewhat destroyed from the humans' attacks.

The boy never once glanced at Wolfram either. He was different from the other people. Usually when a foreigner first laid eyes on Wolfram (whether it be male or female), they stared at him constantly. People usually did not stop staring either even when Wolfram pointedly glared at them to stop. It was rude to stare. Wolfram already knew that. However, it was never the other way around. Wolfram realized this was not the case. This other boy never once gazed at him with a lustful glance. In addition, Wolfram was the one that had been staring and he was still staring as well.

Julia tapped the other boy on the shoulder and the other boy blushed.

_What a cute blush._

"This is Wolfram Von Bielefeld." Julia introduced him. He liked Julia. Julia was too kind. Julia understood even when he had not spoken.

The boy blinked, twice.

Wolfram glared, _Was he not going to introduce himself as well?_

Then, the boy bowed, "H—Hello." It was nervous, he sounded nervous and he laughed nervously afterwards.

_What slow reactions._ Were Wolfram's thoughts, but his laugh—it was nice. Wolfram could get used to it.

Julia took them both to the library. The library was gigantic. It had books and shelves everywhere. The books were over thousands of years old. The shelves looked ancient and everything was neat and tidy. There was a lot of space as well. Wolfram went to sit in one of the chairs near the big table. The other boy has not done the same. Wolfram glared at him.

He was still carrying the ridiculous gigantic bag that looked double or even three times his size.

Julia smiled at the other boy, "You can put that bag down now." He did. Wolfram gaped. Inside the bag were millions of books that he just knew he would have to study. It was so unfair. Julia could not be that cruel.

"Julia! I am not reading all of those!" snapped Wolfram, childishly.

"Of course you are." Julia said kindly, leaving no room for protest. "Wolfram, your studies come first. I expect you to finish all of these books. He will be studying with you as well." She nodded pointedly at the other boy. The other boy sighed. Wolfram was the one that wanted to sigh as well. Defeated, he grabbed a book. At least, if he was suffering, he was not going to suffer alone.

Julia left after that, closing the door behind her.

Wolfram pretended to read. He was waiting.

After half an hour, surprised, he looked up. The other boy was reading was well.

_What was this?_

The other boy was not making a move on him. Usually when two people were alone (him and another), they would have tried to confess or flatter him immensely—to gain his attention and perhaps try to ask his hand in marriage which he'd kindly reject. This was the reason why he never liked staying alone with another. He always made sure never to be alone with another whether it is a corridor, a hallway, or a room. Wolfram peeked at the boy beside him who was scrunching his eyes while holding a book in his hands.

_He really is not going to do anything._

The boy looked like he was concentrating on his book. Wolfram inwardly sighed; he _really_ was not going to do anything. Somehow, Wolfram did not understand why he was disappointed. He should be happy. Finally, a person who was not interested in him in _that_ way that did not include his family members or the ten royal families.

Wolfram snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _I was wrong._ These were his first thoughts until he looked at the boy beside him. The boy beside him held a forced smile; it was as if he felt difficulty from merely tapping him on the shoulder. Wolfram glared, the boy backed away. _What was this?_ It was as if the boy was scared of him, as if he was expecting a tantrum of some sort. _Who does he think I am?_

"What do you want?" bit out Wolfram, full of frustration, after realizing the boy merely wanted to ask something instead of say, confessing an undying love of some sort.

"I—I didn't understand—I mean, never mind." The boy stammered.

_Why was the other boy scared of him?_

Wolfram stared. He had never had this reaction from something he said before. No one has ever cowered in fear of some-sort or afraid of what they were about to say. Did the other boy not know it was rude not to finish what they started? When one is about to say something, they finished it. Wolfram was annoyed. What had he been expecting, anyways?

"What do you need help with?" asked Wolfram, gritting his teeth. _This boy may be cute but he sure is a wimp!_

"I—it's okay. You do not have to help me. You can go back to studying." The boy mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

Wolfram decided he liked that smile, a lot.

"I want to help." Wolfram said, more warmly this time. Perhaps, he had to be nice for once seeing as the other boy was easily scared. Well, Wolfram supposed, he would be scared as well. The boy must have been looking around earlier because he was not used to his surroundings and not because he did not see Wolfram's beauty as significant. At least, that is what Wolfram would like to think. Growing up called beautiful by everyone, flattered left and right and spoiled rotten is what this does to a person.

"Thanks Wolfram—

"I do not recall we were so familiar." Wolfram snarled, automatically. It was instincts. He had not meant to sound so cold—no one he just met ever called him by his first name so quickly, that was all.

"Oh! Sorry!" the other boy replied just as quickly, "It just came out—I didn't mean to."

Therefore, this boy was used to being familiar with everyone quickly. Perhaps he came from a friendly village of some sort. Well, Wolfram would have to fix this. He could not have this other boy being friendly with everyone, it would make him a cheater—_wait_, what? Wolfram was feeling strange. This other boy had no commitment to him, he was only a servant boy to Julia and yet here he was, already deciding his future when he did not even know his name.

"I didn't say you couldn't call me by my first name," Wolfram said, choosing his words carefully, "It is just that people in Real Demonic Kingdom don't usually go straight to first names when they just met."

"Oh—_really_? That must be why Con—I mean, oh, I see. Thanks, Von Bielefeld-san." The other boy replied, with a wide smile on his face, "I never knew that. This explains everything."

Did this boy just go from calling him by his first name to calling him Mister Von Bielefeld?

_Gosh._ Did he not already say it was okay to call him by his first name?

"I said," Wolfram, said patiently, "You can call me by my first name."

"Oh! You can call me by my first name as well then—wait you already do." The boy mumbled to himself making Wolfram confused. "I mean—uh—I'm—I mean, you can—

"I will just call you wimp," said Wolfram, losing all his patience, "Seeing as that _is_ what you are anyhow."

Wolfram could not understand why he was so impatient with this boy. Usually, he was able to maintain his patience in a better manner. It was confusing to say the least how this boy could affect him so much and leave him flustered. Moreover, the boy—he acted so familiar towards him… Wolfram felt that he must know him somehow except he has never met him before except today. Confusing, it was confusing.

Wolfram decided not to dwell on it.

**D.i.s.t.a.n.c.e.s.a.p.a.r.t.t.a.r.p.a.s.e.c.n.a.t.s.i.D**

Author Notes: _Yet again_, anyways—anyone who reads this, write more KKM stories now! I demand more KKM stories, _nownownow_!

_Oh,_ right. I think I replied to all reviews already, if I had not then—uh, sorry.

By the way, You do not have to review. I'm just advertising, "Write More KKM stories now!" So, what are you waiting for? Go write. Yes, I'm talking to _you_.


End file.
